


Chloe's Succulent

by maxsfreckles



Series: Life is One-Shots [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gay, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: Max sees the state of Chloe's indoor succulent and well... poor Leonard.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Life is One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/389935
Kudos: 15





	Chloe's Succulent

"Chloe, what have you done to poor Leonard?!" 

Max stares, mouth agape in shock at Chloe's once bright green succulent that is now an unhealthy shade of brown on her windowsill. 

"Um–yeah, that's one of the reasons I called you over." Chloe responds sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. "I don't know what happened..." she adds, embarrassed.

The brown haired girl quickly approaches the succulent to assess it. She rubs her chin with her finger pensively while she examines Leonard's leaves. They are wrinkled and some of them have fallen down already. A clear sign of under watering. She touches the soil with one of her fingers and notices it is very dry.

"Hm, when's the last time you watered him?" Max asks, while still looking attentively at the plant. 

"Erm, like a month or two ago?" Chloe says, bracing for Max's response.

"Oh my god– well there’s the problem, Chlo. Leonard’s an indoor plant and has direct sunlight, you should water him twice a month. Poor baby..." Max says, pouting her lip at the plant.

"Can you grab him for a second?" she asks.

"Sure." Chloe responds, grabbing Leonard.

She looks down at his brown, shriveled up leaves and feels a pang of guilt.

If she hadn’t been so forgetful, maybe her plant would still be in great shape. She’s trying to not beat herself up about it, but it’s so difficult when all she can remember are her screw ups.

"Sorry about this, I'm not as good with this shit as you are." Chloe says with a sigh. "Ugh, I just fuck everything up." she adds, looking defeatedly at the plant.

Max takes the small watering can that was in the corner of the room and passes it to Chloe.

"Chlo, don't say that. Anyone can take care of plants, you don't need a magical green thumb. All it takes is some love and patience." she smiles as Chloe waters her succulent. “And electrolytes.” the girl adds with a wink, making her chuckle.

The punk's eyes brighten as she sees the succulent drinking up the water. 

"See? He'll be good in no time, okay?" Max replies, putting her hand on Chloe's shoulder comfortingly. "You're not a fuck up." she adds sternly, embracing her. “Never think that.”

Somehow Max knew exactly what she needed to hear.

"Thanks, Super Max.” she chuckles fondly and hugs her back tightly.


End file.
